


Releasing Control

by batbooty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro, M/M, METAL FINGERS UP HE ASS, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batbooty/pseuds/batbooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spicy bara titties thinking about your favorite blue paladin, at night (AT NIGHT).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Releasing Control

**Author's Note:**

> love me some spicy bara bottoms.

Lance is so good at _wanting_. Socially, a lot of what he does is for attention- maybe growing up in a large family you had to be that way if you wanted any attention for yourself. Maybe he was so insecure about his perceived inadequacy that any attention was better than blending into a wall and disappearing. And although he craves that attention, he’s so good at admiring and seeing the best in people (with Keith being an exception to that rule, though Shiro’s sure he’s got a little bit of a crush and a lot of jealousy).

Despite all of that, and the initial idolization, Lance still treats him like a person- more than a teammate or peer, a friend. He sees the good in Shiro without treating him like he’s more than he is. The black paladin was so used to being ‘the fearless leader’, that he sometimes forgets to be human, the teenager that he is. Lance’s casual joking and flirting reminds him that he’s young, less than the impenetrable leader of the force that will protect the universe. Lance’s lingering looks have evolved from the sparkling eyes of hero worship to looks of appraising attraction that send a shiver right through him. Shiro likes the way Lance’s eyes trail him in those moments, likes seeing his apparent want for him.

Tonight, alone in his bed, he wonders what Lance would do with all of that attention were it on him. Were he given the chance to give his undivided attention to someone else. He’s so eager to please, so full of kindness that wants to make everyone around him comfortable. Shiro wonders if Lance would take that and funnel it into a desire to worship someone in the bedroom, wonders if he would take fumbling charge so he can make his partner happy. Shiro blinked his eyes open, glancing down at the tent in his pants. Well. That was a thing.

Deciding not to fight it, he throws his covers off, lazily pushing off his flannel pajama pants and tossing them to the floor. Shiro spreads his legs, knees bent, and grazes his hard member gently, twitching sensitively at the touch. He thinks about confronting Lance about his heady gazes, receiving a blushing nervous one in return for his questioning. Thinks about challenging him because God knows he can’t turn one down, kissing him, battling for dominance before releasing it to Lance. Surrendering control completely to the blue paladin.

Just the thought of letting Lance take complete control made him lightheaded with desire. To release everything to him, show him everything- was almost too much. His scarred fingers danced over his erection, breathing jumping out in huffs of air as he teased himself. And yeah, Lance was smaller than him, there weren’t many people that weren’t- but God if that didn’t help the idea. Lithe and toned muscles lifting his muscular quads and the blue paladin pushing into him, slim hips being trapped into fucking him with his heavier legs barring the smaller paladin in. Shiro exhaled, long and slow.

He wondered if Lance was thick, or if he was as long and slim as the rest of him. What would feel more like him, two fingers, or three? Shiro trailed a smooth warm robotic finger over his entrance, touch light and fleeting. Would Lance tease him as he did everything in his life, dangle him on the edge before pushing him over? Shiro pulls his fingers into his mouth, sucking them languidly. With his prosthetic fingers in his mouth it’s easier to imagine it as Lance- he can’t feel his tongue lathing over himself, there is no distraction of his own nerves. He imagines those deep blue eyes staring at him with unrestrained want and desire, dark lashes fanning over hungry eyes looking down at him.

Shiro hopes that if he were to take Lance in his mouth he would choke on him, eyes filling with tears as he forces himself down on his cock hungrily. Dreams that Lance would tell him what a good boy he was as he forced him on his dick, how kind and giving he was, always looking out for others and his team. Lance would ask Shiro if he liked that, and wouldn't let him continue until he answered, nodding his head through a mouthful of pre-cum and cock. He would play with his hair gently, offsetting the fact that he would be practically fucking his throat. Shiro whimpers, pulling his fingers from his mouth and pushing a finger knuckle deep into his entrance without preamble, groaning long and low at the feeling of being stretched.

His cock jumped and leaked warm pre-cum sticky on his abs. He grabbed his dick with the hand that had been teasing himself, grip strong to control his desire. Would Lance spank him if he asked? Would he put the larger paladin in his lap and gently warm his ass with long caressing touches before swiftly smacking him? Maybe he’d dip a finger into his prepared hole between swats, bringing him so close to the edge before finally deciding to have his way with him. Shiro adds another finger to his entrance, legs spreading wider with want as he fucks his metal fingers into himself.

Lance would probably try to play it so cool, wanting to make it good for him- for Shiro who gave him control, which he guarded so closely. He’d spank him, tie him up maybe, but when it got down to fucking he’d be a little unsure and overwhelmed with desire. Seeing his former idol before him, cock aching and entrance fluttering with want. For him. For Lance, beautiful eager Lance. Shiro can imagine his blushing face, imagine his stuttered breathing, his desire for him. It spurs him on, fucking and stretching himself on his own fingers.

He huffs, biting into the pillow by his head, hot and heavy puffs of air muffled through his clenched mouth. Lance would _want_ him and would treat him so gently before his lust got the better of him and he would fuck him with abandon- skinny hips slamming into him, thrusts cushioned by his this thick hamstrings. Shiro wants him, he wants to lose control despite his constant need for it, let himself be taken by his overwhelming feelings. His want for Lance and Lance’s want for him. To be lost in how much they desired each other. Shiro would moan deeply and Lance would like that it’s coming from a man, a large muscular man who’s supposed to protect the world- the universe. That the big strong leader would come apart before him, a cadet.

Both of Shiro’s hands sped up, legs spread and back arching onto his knees so he could fuck himself onto his fingers quickly, mouth drooling and biting in his pillow aggressively. His eyes were screwed shut, so focused on his fantasy, sweat beading his brow and dampening his white bangs. He imagines Lance’s lax lips saying his name as the darker skinned paladin fucks into him, “Shiro, you're so good for me. Shiro…”

Shiro whimpers and speeds up the hand on his dick, muscles straining and tightening as he cums to the thought of Lance murmuring his name. Spurts of thick cum litter his abdomen as he chokes his dick through his orgasm, asshole spasming around his robotic fingers. He opens his mouth to release his pillow, panting heavily and feeling his own drool coat his cheek. The black paladin stares up at the ceiling, his heart hammering wildly, feeling sated and so incredibly dirty.

The next morning Shiro awakens to an uncomfortable mess of dried cum on his abs, treasure trail pulling uncomfortably when he shifts. He groans and drags a hand down his face, rubbing his face in both morning grog and annoyance at his past self. Shiro pulls a wet nap from his bedside drawer and cleans himself up before getting ready to go train with Keith and Lance. He totally jacked off to the thought of Lance taking him last night, but that didn’t mean things had to be weird, right?

Shiro grabs three packets of water from the kitchen on his way to the training room, punching the straws through the Capri Sun-like packets for ease. He walks through the training room doors to find Lance and Keith laying down and breathing heavily on one of the training mats; they must’ve already been at it a while. At the sound of the doors sliding open Lance looks up and waves, or what looks to be a wave, his hand falls to the floor in exhaustion almost immediately after lifting it. Keith grunts what he assumes to be a greeting and Shiro snorts, setting their water packets right next to their heads.

Keith turns his head to try and suck through the straw while laying down, and Lance lifts himself to lean on his elbows while he sucks greedily through the small straw. Lance grins, “Thanks Shiro, you’re too good to me.”

Shiro feels his breath catch, eyes widening in sudden arousal and embarrassment, that sounded way too close to his fantasies for comfort. He prays that his scar covers most of the blush on his face and looks to the side. Lance arches a brow at him in confusion, sipping away at his water packet, and eyeing their leader suspiciously. Shiro was flustered. Lance must’ve looked really hot after training- high testosterone something like that. Who could resist, really? Lance waggles his eyebrows and winks as if to say, ‘you want a piece of this, don’t ya’?

The black paladin blushes more and coughs, “I, uh, promised Allura I’d go over some plans with her. Voltron stuff, you know. Okay, uh... I’ll see you guys later."

Lance stares at the doors sliding closed behind their leader, not expecting a retreat or to be taken seriously, “That was weird.”

Keith crumples his water packet and throws it at Lance, “You’re weird.”

“What was that?!”

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fanfiction since my naruto days, please spare me. also i'm a multishipping fool so hmu with everything under the voltron sun pls.
> 
> yell at me on twitter: @batbootyho  
> tumblr: batbooty.tumblr.com


End file.
